nationbuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
Expedition to Iaos: The Quest for the Holy City
Month 1: Quaviria: The mountains of Quaviria often were covered with snow year round, at least in the upper peaks. But few of the chosen people ventured that far into the wilderness, and Elissandra was no exception. Their ship had broken off from the convoy headed towards Widea, and after beaching their small boat along the northern coast, the party made their way south, into the mountains. A howling blizzard, heralding the start of winter, tore out of the peaks before them, and forcing them back. Unfortunately, having already crossed into the mountain chain, they found themselves trapped in a small valley, their paths ahead and behind blocked by the snow. With cold permeating their meager defenses, Elissandra silently resigned herself to death, as much a failure now as before. But Dongall, seizing the initiative, grabbed a spade and dug into the frigid earth, providing a small dugout that, with the three of them packed inside, preserved enough warmth to keep them alive. Though Seylein would miss the toes she lost to frostbite forever, the adventure was not yet doomed to failure. (5+1=6, Failure. Consumption is 4 this turn. +1 gold ) Prototypes: “Now the question you have to ask yourself, is do I have five buzz saws, or six?” Glitch turned his head slowly, staring out at the arc of six bandits arrayed in a crescent formation around him, clubs and short swords drawn. Shooting his fist out towards one of the bandits on the end, he snagged him by the throat and pulled, yanking him off balance and into the dust, grasping at his neck. Releasing him, Glitch threw a shovel at another, catching him in the forehead with a clang and knocking him unconscious, a trickle of blood oozing from the wound. One of the bandits slammed a blade down onto Glitch’s arm, but it skated off the metal with little effect. The man fell swiftly to the blow of another shovel, and the rest, convinced all was lost, scattered into the desert wastes, leaving Glitch to collect his goods, loot the fallen, and turn once again towards the east. (16, Success, +4 gold). STFU: The river swirled around them as the party dragged their way through the waters, clutching desperately to the rope that was all that held them from an icy death in the rapids farther downstream. “The rope can’t hold much longer dammit! MOVE!” shouted Kaz, who had grabbed the rope where it was staked on the far side, and pulled it in, reeling in the explorers. More and more of the party staggered to shore, wet and dripping, before rising to join him in pulling their friends to safely. Before they could quite make it, Elfi lost her grasp, and was hurled away along the rushing river. Henz, desperate to save her, summoned a stone to divert some of the water, and give her something to hold on to, but she slammed into it with tremendous force, shattering her skull, and slipping beneath the water, leaving the expedition to stare in stunned silence at the unmarked grave of their friend. (6+3, Failure, Consumption is now 4 this turn, +1 gold.) Timea: “I don’t understand,” growled Xago, as he polished his shield while seated around the campfire. “All I asked you to do was take some assistants and take a look around the outskirts of the swamp. What the fuck did you do, you incompetent pile of rot?” Ibdenes scowled, flopping down alongside his companion, and stared into the fire. “Look, you didn’t see how big that snake was. What was I supposed to do? Get eaten as well? They can cut their way out, probably. We’ll just need to wait a while.” (3+1=4, Failure, Consumption is 4 this turn instead of 2. +1 gold). Kai Shar: Nobody knows the seas better than Kai Shar, and the Royal Adventure Commission was the best of the best. By the time their ship pulled into one of the recently purchased ports along the Widean coastline, rumors were already spreading of the massive beast that had washed up along shore, riddled with tridents and javelins inscribed with the RAC sigils. Slipping off the ship and into the market, the crew was ready to set out into the jungle the next morning, towards the mountains looming in the west. (Success, +4 gold, 17+1=18) Category:Nationbuilder V